Her Last Whisper
by No one and Nobody
Summary: Kagome has endured Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyo for far too long, decides to make THE choice for him and throws a little extra something as well. What I hope is a sweet story about their last goodbye. Oneshot. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, then there would be a thousand reviews here from my loyal fans. Although if people would be so kind as to actually put a thousand reviews out of the goodness of their heart, then so be it!

This is my first Inuyasha fic, so please be kind. Review, please! I will love you forever!

* * *

"What?" he snarled. 

"You heard me... I'm going home." Kagome replied, putting a few of her belongings into her bag. She seemed so quiet... so serious- and it scared him.

He scoffed to cover it up. "What are you talking about? You're going to take forever there. I'm coming with you." he said firmly, stepping forward as she did.

She stopped him with his hand, closed her sad eyes and shook her weary head. "No. There's no use trying to rush me to get back, because it's not going to work."

Though her words were cold and merciless, her eyes were apologetic- but steady.

"What are you-"

"I said I'm leaving." this time even her tone was icy. "And don't follow me."

His eyes searched her for the words that she was leaving unsaid. Failing miserably, he spoke. "Why shouldn't I?" he challenged arrogantly.

Kagome's eyes closed again. She breathed out slowly, heavily, calming herself, it seemed. "Let me make myself clear." she opened her eyes.

"This is our last encounter."

The words flowed out of her mouth cautiously, causing his reaction to be just as low-key.

"K-kagome-"

He stopped when she turned to face him, giving him the most peaceful and most serene look he had ever seen. Her eyes began to glisten, but no tears streamed down her face, and before she turned around, she whispered to him. "Good-bye, Inuyasha."

Realization dawned quickly, and he grabbed her by the wrist, careful not to dig his nails into her skin from the emotions stirring in him. "Wait!" he did not bother to hide the urgency in his voice.

Kagome spun around slowly, and he saw the tears that she had fought to hold back. A smile graced her features, a meaningless one that didn't reach her eyes.

"Everything will be okay." she assured him, stroking his cheek affectionately, making his heartbeat race faster and pound harder, making it harder for him instead of easier. "You're stronger now. You can defeat Naraku." when his expression changed grudgingly, she looked directly into his eyes and cupped his face in her hands. "I know you will."

"Kagome..." he breathed. He felt her hands slide away from his face and wrap themselves around his body, trapping him in an embrace that he never wanted to escape from. He felt a teardrop fall onto him, and he could only wish that she would stop crying. Another tear fell, followed by those of his own that he blinked away unsuccessfully.

"Kagome, I..." He felt his heartbeat, it was so loud now he was sure she could hear it. He felt fluttery and at the same time queasy inside- a feeling he couldn't say was strange and unfamiliar- he had felt it so many times now. As all the wild emotions whirled inside of him, he had to ask himself, how could she be so cruel? Holding him like that and looking at him like that and making him feel all these things bubbling and brewing inside of him... making him feel so confused and scared in an odd way that was absolutely wonderful and incredible and he could just burst with joy... and then she was just... she was just going to leave him?

She raised her head and looked up at him, apologizing with her eyes, smiling sadly- and he understood. This was it. Her way of saying good-bye.

He looked down at her. She was so beautiful. If she had to leave, if she was tired and she really, really had to, then he would at least want to remember her this way... beautiful... wonderful... loving...

What was that saying he had heard her use once? Finish it off with a bang?

He wasn't completely sure what it meant, but it felt like the right saying for what he wanted to do.

And so, after preparing himself with one intake of air, he pushed forward gently and pressed his lips against hers.

He didn't think it was possible, but once again he was mistaken. His heartbeat raced faster than before, pounded harder and thumped louder. He forced every emotion he had into that one kiss- and that was a LOT of emotion. He knew that he loved her. Perhaps he had known it for a long time, but it had never been as clear to him as it was now. He loved her so, so much, and he had really wanted to kiss her for so, so long, and he didn't want it to end, he wished she could just stay here with her arms around him and his around her and doing this, but... she was leaving, and... and...

She was the first one to break the kiss. With one last smile... one last look, she turned around.

He stopped her again, this time taking her by the shoulders and spinning her around. "Don't!" he was begging, but he didn't care.

She laughed weakly, faintly. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay now." she repeated. "Miroku, Sango and Shippo will look after you, and you... you..." she sighed, wiping her tears away hastily with a brush of her arm."I know how hard it is for you to choose, so I chose for you. Think of it this way..." she pasted a smile on her face,

and patted his arm. "... it's one problem scratched off your list, right?"

He looked at her solemnly, to which she replied- "Don't give me that look, it isn't your fault. I guess... I just can't compete with the dead." she laughed softly, shaking her head. "Pathetic, aren't I?" she muttered.

His eyes widened. How could she feel that way? The last thing he wanted was for her to blame herself. He opened his mouth to argue, but before he could react, he felt her wriggle in his arms to break free and run away, so he held her firmly. "K-kagome!" he pleaded, and to his own horror, felt a tear stream down his face. She shook with the intensity of his and her feelings combined, but did not break down. Obviously wanting to get things over with and hoping not to bear with a painful exit, she cried her last tears. And before she broke free from his grasp and escaped into the depths of the well, she granted him one last embrace and grabbed a fistful of his clothes, stood on her toes, and whispered in his ear, as if it would be their little secret... their last secret that he had been left pondering on for as long as time would allow him.

In the madness of it all, she had whispered hastily- "I love you."

* * *

A/N - How was it? If you liked it, please tell me, please? If you thought it was... sad... and you didn't like it for that very reason, then I'm sorry! I was just kind of watching a sad video of Inuyasha, and got pulled into the mood. Yee. But even if you hated it, please tell me what you think. Nicely :D Whatever you feel, tell me. Oh, and tell me also if you think it should be continued. 


End file.
